


Harvest Moon

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Full Moon, Girl Direction, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: Autumn drabble prompt #55: harvest moon





	Harvest Moon

“Tonight's the night, do you think?" Harry asks, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Louis' ear.  
"Definitely tonight." Louis agrees.

* * *

  
Running. Running. Running, and not looking back. Wind ruffling fur, paws thumping on the ground. The freedom it gives her to go anywhere for one night of the month. It's an incredible feeling. The harvest moon is Louis' favorite because she can hear the leaves getting ready to change color. All her senses are heightened when she's a wolf. As Louis howls at the moon with Harry by her side she feels like she could get used to this


End file.
